powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Go-Onger redirects here. For the RV used in the American adaptation of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, RPM, see Arsenal (RPM). Engine Sentai Go-Onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā), translated as Engine Squadron Go-Onger is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that about a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008 and the show's footage was used for Power Rangers RPM in 2009. Plot Machine World (マシンワールド, Mashin Wārudo) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド, Burēnwārudo) other than our own, which is referred to as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド, Hyūman Wārudo). Machine World is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are later joined by the Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Gaiark and other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Engines "The highway star with a tank full of courage!! Engine Speedor!" "The stylish, dashing safety driver!! It's Engine Bus-on!" "The Charming and spunky tough girl!! It's Engine Bear RV!" "The easygoing dreamer!! It's Engine Birca!" "The hard-boiled dispatch!! It's Engine Gunpherd!" "The giant celebrity!! It's Engine Carrigator!" "Freely tricky!! I'm Engine Toripter!" "Silvery air master!! Engine Jetras!" "Everyone's in first class!! It's Engine Jum-bowhale!" "All aboard from ancient times!! It is Engine Kishamoth!" "Move up!! Engine T-line of Wishes!" "Moving down!! Engine K-line of Light!" "Powerful King of Trains!! Kyouretsu-O!" "Giant King of Engines!! Engine-O!" "Another King of Engines!! GunBir-O!" "Sky Punching Aerial King!! SeiKuu-O!" "Running Wheel of Justice!! GoRoader GT!" "Invincibility's Thundering Sound! Go-On All-Stars!" Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. The last three appear for in the movie and Episode 39 & 40. *Engine-O G12 - Engines 1 to 12 combined **Engine-O G9 - Engines 1 to 9 combined *** Engine-O G6 - Engines 1 to 6 combined **** Engine Gattai Engine-O - Engines 1 to 3 Combined - The first main robot ***** Engine Speedor - condor/race car ***** Engine Bus-on - lion/bus ***** Engine Bear RV - bear/RV **** Engine Gattai GunBir-O - Engines 4 to 6 Combined - The second main robot ***** Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle ***** Engine Gunpherd -German Shepard/police car ***** Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer *** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O - Engines 7 to 9 Combined - The third main robot ****Engine Toripter - chicken/helicopter ****Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet ****Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet **Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O - Engines 10 to 12 - The fourth main robot ***Engine Kishamoth - mammoth/steam engine ***Engine T-line - tyrannosaurus rex/bullet train ***Engine K-line - triceratops/bullet train * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT *Engine Daishogun- a Shogun-themed Engine-O formed from the three Enshuu no Senshi **Engine Retsu-Taka- a warrior who can assume a black Speedor form **Engine Shishi-no-Shin- a warrior who can assume a black Buson form **Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- a warrior who can assume a black Bear RV form Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale Guest Allies * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Osen - A tech-sorceress from Junk World * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle - from Stormy World * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19) / Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32-33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1, Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6, Movie) ****Lens Banki (9, Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2, Movie) ****Spray Banki (4, Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7, Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3, Movie) ****Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) ****Boring Banki (8, Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34-35) **Gokumaru/Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) **Raiken/Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchaku Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Arsenal * '''Change Souls: Chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellular Go-Phone: Transformation device for Go-On Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a blue Change Soul, these three rangers can transform. Can also summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: Transformation device for Go-On Green and Black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a green Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger: Transformation device for Go-On Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a red Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls: Mini-memory card type devices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts: mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. *'Go-On Gear': The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc.: ** Super Highway Buster: Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. *** Highway Buster: Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. **** Road Saber: sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street **** Garage Launcher: cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage **** Racing Bullet: what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car *** Junction Rifle: Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. **** Bridge Axe: axe for Go-On Green, modeled after a bridge **** Cowl Laser: cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle ** Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode. ** Wing Booster: The combination of the Wing Trigger and Rocket Dagger that the Go-On Wings use to finish off an enemy: *** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger *** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Rocket Booster) ** Kankan Mantan Gun: The combination of the Kankanbar and the Mantangun that can hold up to three Engine Souls at once. Its finishing attack is the Kankan Express with Kishamoth, T-line, and K-line's Engine Souls. *** Self-Changing Mantan Gun: Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine and Refuel Souls put in. *** Double Engine Soul Kankanbar: Developed by Renn to utilize the Ancient Engines' power, the weapon is modeled like a crossing gate and can hold up to two Engine Souls at once, having a Gun Mode and Rod Mode like the MantanGuns. Its finishing attack is the Crossing Stopper with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of a Railway Crossing. Episodes Cast *Sōsuke Esumi: *Renn Kōsaka: *Saki Rōyama: *Hant Jō: *Gunpei Ishihara: *Hiroto Sutō: *Miu Sutō: *Kegalesia: **Oikawa also had a cameo appearance in the final episode as , a customer, at Saki's bakery. Voice actors *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Birca: *Gunpherd: *Carrigator: *Toripter: *Jetras: *Jum-bowhale: *Bomper: *Yogostein, Yogoshimacritein: *Kitaneidas: *Hiramechimedes: Suit actors * Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6, Engine-Oh G9, Engine-Oh G12: * Go-On Blue: * Go-On Yellow: * Go-On Green: * Go-On Black: * Go-On Gold: * Go-On Silver: * Yogostein: * Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: * Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: * Yogoshimacritein: * Barbaric Machine Beasts: Trivia *Go-Onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. *The Engines in Soul form is created by Toei Animation * "Enjin" (炎神, ) literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * "Go-Onger" (ゴーオンジャー, Gōonjā}} is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "thunderous sound" (轟音, gōon) and "Ranger" (レンジャー, Renjā). It is also related to the English words "go on." *The "Mantan Gun" (マンタンガン, Mantangan) comes from the Japanese phrase for "full tank" (満タン, mantan}}. * "Bikkuri" (びっくり) means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last word. Category:Over-Technology